Megaman Masters
Introduction A classic 8-bit fangame by TomahawkFlameX with a new story and new bosses. I was playing Megaman 6 on an emulator when I thought maybe there could be another new 8 bit Megaman game like Megaman 9 with a new series of Robot Masters that were created by none other than Dr. Wily to carry out his new plans of world domination but these robots wouldn't be made the same as the others; this time around Wily would be using what he used to make Bass — the powerful Bassnuim Story Dr. Wily is up to his old tricks but remembering that he used a material known as Bassnium to make a robot so powerful as Bass (Forte) he decided to experiment till trying to find a way to recreate it and make his next 8 robots using the same thing; these robots were created and called it the BDN. series — he eventually got the formula right. After Bass realized what Wily was doing he left with Treble to destroy the 8 robots after they were scattered around the Earth. On his way he ran into Megaman and formed a temporary alliance but told him as soon as the BDN. series was completely taken care of they would be enemies again. BDN. series (B'assnim '''D'estruction 'N'umber) *BDN. 001 Archman *BDN. 002 Shockman *BDN. 003 Rocketman *BDN. 004 Nebulaman *BDN. 005 Dashman *BDN. 006 Lavaman *BDN. 007 Ninjaman *BDN. 008 Trickman Playable Characters Megaman The basic playable in any Megaman game he has the slide ability but not the charge buster and during the game from certain Robot Masters you will get the Rush Coil and Rush Jet and during certain levels you can find the C,R,O,S,and S plates and once you have all of them you will be able to use the Super Adaptor (as seen in Megaman 7) which has the ability use Fist Buster and he can also fly for a limited amount of time and Power Slide (being that this Adaptor is much lighter the power slide hurts any enemies in front of Megaman when he slides), unlike in Mega Man and Bass The Robot Master levels are different depending on who you play this is to make the levels easier to maneuver around as whoever you play. Bass Basically as he was in Mega Man and Bass still with the abilities to dash and to double jump but same as Megaman after certain Robot Masters are defeated Bass will obtain two new items (built by Auto to help destroy the BDN. Robots) known as thee Treble Spring and the Treble Rocket (these items are the same as Megaman's Rush Coil and Rush Jet but they are more powerul and faster they also use up less energy) also as with Megaman Bass can pick up the C,R,O,S,and S plates (but they will be in different levels and different locations) Bass will have the ability to use the the Wolf Adaptor which gives him the ability to fly or a limited amount of time also the ability to Drive Dash which makes it so when he dashes he can also inflict damage on his enemies his Bass buster also becomes stronger. Robot Masters in the BDN. series BDN. 001 Archman (Cannonman) Wily Card Data A robot built with Bassium to take control over a city. He enjoys playing video games, target shooting and torturing others. His weapon, the Arch Laser, is powerful enough to make certain rocks fall from the ceiling; it can also be shot in any direction. '''"Do you know who I am Megaman, I'm your worst nightmare." Good point: Strong Bad point: Slow Like: Being surrendered to Dislike: Surrendering Weapon:'Arch Laser BDN. 002 Shockman (Boltman) Wily Data Card A robot built to suck the electric energy from the world by absorbing it from power plants. His attack, the Shock Missile, allows him destroy any type of metal. It is also able to paralyze enemies for short periods of time. '"I'll give you a shocking fight that you'll never forget!" Good point: Shocking personality Bad point: Very defensive Like: Eating Batteries Dislike: Oblivious people Weapon:'Shock Missile BDN. 003 Rocketman (Jetman) Wily Data Card A robot built to go extremely fast and destroy whatever is in his path. He enjoys racing with other people and winning every race. His Rocket Boost attack allows him to rush at anyone and leave a path of flames behind him. '"I'll show you speed that you will never believe!" Good point:'Fast '''Bad point:'Weak 'Like:'Speed 'Dislike:'Anyone faster than him 'Weapon:'Rocket Boost BDN. 004 Nebulaman (Chaosman) Wily Card Data A chaotic robot built to be the back up Bass if he were to ever betray Wily. His Nebula Beam can take out any enemy and he also has a stunning ray that blackens the area and makes himself invisible. He enjoys using this ability to sneak up and attack enemies. '''"I'll destroy you and every other being on this planet." Good Point:'He has none '''Bad Point:'Pure Evil 'Like:'Watching others suffer 'Dislike:'Happiness of others 'Weapon:'Nebula Beam BDN. 005 Dashman (Wheelman) Wily Card Data A robot built to be fast but not faster than Rocketman — He is exactly as fast as him. His power Dash Wheel allows him to roll around and spin on the ground; it also allows him to drop electric panels to be dropped under him. If he is knocked over when he rolls he will spin up a whirlwind and it sucks up everything. '''"Lets Ride." Good Point:'Smooth '''Bad Point:'Gullible 'Like:'Cars 'Dislike:'Slow People 'Weapon:'Dash Wheel BDN. 006 Lavaman (Eruptionman) Wily Card Data A fire robot built to destroy all of the nature around the world. He enjoys watching things burn and is very cocky. He is also extremely dangerous. His weapon, the Lava Sphere, can cause any grassy area to burn and be destroyed. '''"I'll burn you to ashes!" Good Point:'Tough '''Bad Point:'Spontaneous 'Like:'Burning Things 'Dislike:'All Aquatic beings 'Weapon:'Lava Sphere BDN. 007 Ninjaman (Shinobiman) Wily Card Data A stealth robot that can become invisible and attack others from behind. He doesn't enjoy doing anything specifically but his ability the Ninja Sword allows him to slash anything with high speeds. '''"Now you see me, Now your dead." Good Point:'Stealthy '''Bad Point:'Rude 'Like:'Close Quarters Combat 'Dislike:'Guns of any sort 'Weapon:'Ninja Ray BDN. 008 Trickman (Sorcererman) Wily Card Data He is a robot built to be a magician who hypnotizes his audience and sends his mechanical minions to harvest their money with his Trick Wand. He can charge and fire a laser at his enemies that will confuse then he can also throw it up in the air and harshly damage their body. '''"Now for my next magic trick I'll be making you DISAPPEAR!" Good Point:'Magical '''Bad Point:'Wimpy 'Like:'Long strolls on the beach 'Dislike:'Everything else 'Weapon:'Trick Wand Extras in the game 8 Secret Robot Master In Archman's Stage DWN. ???Darkman will appear In Shockman's Stage DWN. 009 Metalman will appear In Rocketman's Stage DWN. 021 Topman will appear In Nebulaman's Stage DRN. 067 Splashwoman will appear In Dashman's Stage DWN. 024 Shadowman will appear In Lavaman's Stage DWN. 010 Airman will appear In Ninjaman's Stage DRN. 005 Iceman will appear In Trickman's Stage MXN. 043 Flameman will appear for both Megaman and Bass they will appear in the same robot masters levels but with the different designs they will be in different places Special Items *'''C,R,O,S,S Plates— 5 Metal Plates that will give both Megaman and Bass the abilities to turn their Robotic helper into a powerful Armor that allows them to make great use of their regular abilities and give them the powers to fly *'Rush Jet/Treble Rocket'— The Air board forms of Rush and Treble that can be used to fly around left or right and up or down they can also boost and gain speed although this is dangerous because it pushes the character closer to the front of the screen and makes them slightly more vulnerable but at first use it will blast through enemies in the way *'Rush Coil/Treble Spring'— The sort of bounce power up that calls Rush or Treble and has the shoot a spring out of their back for Mega Man or Bass to jump off of and get higher in the air than with a normal jump. Megaman Only Power Ups *'Eddie Case'— Eddie will come in once it is used and drop 5 helpful items either E tanks, Health Pellets or Energy Pellets but their will only be one E tank if he drops one it will always be different. *'BEAT'— The Basic bird from before who will Attack enemies but if you fall into a hole he will also come and grab you out and carry you but once he gets too tired he will drop you and disappear, if you jump off while he is carrying you he will stay around a while longer. *'Magnet Force'— Mega Man can create beams that will freeze time temporarily and also create platforms that hurt some enemies but being so powerful it will be hard to find Bass Only Power Ups *'Super Bass Beam'— A more powerful form of Bass's buster that is larger than the normal buster shot so it has a larger range. *'Target Ray'— A shot that will lock on to something and then chase it around it is like the Shock Missile but it doesn't paralyze enemies *'Dash Booster'— An Item that automatically raises the amount of time that Bass can Dash.